The Lost Princess
by kaitekayy123
Summary: When Pitch returns, Manny asks the guardians to find "The Lost Princess". She is the only one who can defeat him. But there's one tiny problem. Who is she? Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons (JackxRapunzel) (MeridaxHiccup)
1. Chapter 1: The Lost what now?

**Hey guys! So recently, I've been obsessed with the "Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons" idea, and it's lovely stories, that I've decided to make my own fan fiction. This story takes place after the big battle with Pitch. Merida, Hiccup, and Rapunzel are already immortal, but only Merida and Hiccup are Guardians. They've been around for about 500 years, but were declared Guardians a few years after the battle Merida is the Guardian of Courage. She's the rush of courage you get to stand up to someone or something, like a bully, or standing up to cancer. Her season is summer. Hiccup is the Guardian of Change. He is there to help when a big change occurs, like parents getting a divorce, or a loved one died. He also helps inventors create things that people believe is impossible, like the lightbulb and the first airplane. His season is autumn.**

* * *

**Third Person POV:**

_"Spring passes and one remembers one's innocence._  
_Summer passes and one remembers one's exuberance._  
_Autumn passes and one remembers one's reverence._  
_Winter passes and one remembers one's perseverance."_  
_― Yoko Ono_

* * *

A young, white-haired boy sat on the edge a steep cliff, resting his head on a long, brown staff. Below his dangling feet, the ocean roared and crashed into the dangerous rocks. The sun was slowly peeking through the gray misty clouds. The boy started to stir, as he waited.

For what? He didn't know. He just sat there, staff in hand, and relaxed. He stared out at the rising sun, watching it's light dance through the sky. The stillness of the night slowly unraveled, as the birds started to sing, and little critters made their journey to gather food for their young ones. But the boy sat still, staring up at the sky. The warming sun shone brighter, brighter than it should be, considering it was almost winter. He slowly stood up, knowing something wasn't right. The sun sent rays of light, almost blinding the boy. Light bursted everywhere, falling like golden snowflakes. It covered the ground, and the pale boy. "What is this?" thought the boy as he rubbed it between his hands.

A loud, piercing screech came from the horizon, snapping the boy out of his thoughts. A dark figure sailed towards him. The boy gripped his forgotten staff, and dug his feet into the ground, ready to defend himself from the flying beast. As it flew closer, the boy narrowed his eyes. He was about to attack, until he saw what looked like a boy his age riding on the creature's back. Curiosity took over his reflexes, as his loosened the grip on the staff. The boy flew to the edge of the cliff, landing his creature. "Hi Jack." he said to the white-haired boy, who was standing a few feet away from him. Jack smiled and took a deep breath. "Hey Hiccup." he replied. "Hey Toothless." he said to the creature, which was a black dragon. "Did you see the sun?" Hiccup questioned in a worried tone. "Yeah, what do you think happened?" Jack returned to Hiccup, who was sitting down next to his dragon.

"I don't know," Hiccup responded. A light caught Hiccup's eye, causing him to look up at the sky, "But it must be pretty important. Look!" Hiccup cried, pointing to the sky. Jack glanced at the sky and saw the Northern Lights. "North's calling us." Hiccup announced. Jack looked at Hiccup. "Well, c'mon then, let's go!" Jack said, already a few feet above the ground. Hiccup got on his dragon, and they were off. Hiccup pulled a dragon scale out of his vest. "Um, what are you doing?" Jack asked, who was flying right next to him. "Watch this." Hiccup said. Hiccup looked at the black scale. "North Pole" he mumbled. He then threw the scale, which exploded, and created a magic portal. Jack looked up at Hiccup. "Not bad." He said. "Thank you." Hiccup said while bowing.

They flew through the portal, and were in North's Workshop. The yetis came running over to aid them. They guide the guest to the big globe, with the believer's lights sparkling. Some of the yetis gave Jack a mad glare. Jack smirked at his new-found popularity. In the center, North stood, proud and jolly as always, as he ate his big double-chocolate-chip-cookie and a glass of milk in hand. "Jack Frost, Hiccup, so glad you could come." North said in his deep Russian accent. "Merida should be here soon."

Hiccup instantly perked up when he hear Merida's name. Jack looked at him and smirked, knowing that his friend has the biggest crush on her since they first meet, even though Hiccup won't admit it. "Calm down Hiccup." Jack said, slightly laughing. "Wh-what ar-are you talking about?" Hiccup stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. "We both know that you, how you say, fancy her." North said, smiling. "Wh-wha-what, pss, n-no I don't." Hiccup said, who was so red, he would've easily passed for a tomato. "Really? Every time we see her, or even talk about her, you start stuttering. Then you turn bright red, and _then_ your voice gets so high, you sound like Tooth when she finds a perfectly flossed tooth. It's sad to even be around you at that point." Jack said pacing in front of Hiccup. The young viking gave his frosty friend a cold stare. "Thank you for summing that up." Hiccup sarcastically remarked. "But don't worry, I'm sure Merida will fancy you, if you change all of...uh..._this." _North said. "You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said, slightly irritated. "Exactly!" Hiccup rolled his eyes. "You guys are the worst." Jack laughed. "Aw c'mon. We're just messing with you."

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest, but a loud crash came from the hall way. "Whoa, easy boy, easy." A Scottish voice called out. Her voice was quiet and soothing. Hiccup felt his stomach explode as it filled with butterflies. A young girl, with hair like fire, appeared from the shadows. Her trusty horse, Angus, was held by his reins. "You really need to train yer wee little elves. They freak out every time they see Angus." The girl said in her thick accent. "Sorry 'bout that Merida." North said, rather embarrassed. Merida rolled her bright blue eyes. "Are the rest behind you?" North said, trying to get off the topic. "Yea, Sandy's finishing up and so is Tooth, but I don't know where Bunny is." Merida said, while petting her horse. Hiccup stared at her in awe. Jack looked at chuckled a little._'I so wish I had a camera right now'_

In a blink of an eye, the rest of the group was there. Bunny sat by the fire, grumbling about his cold feet. Merida and Sandy talked, well more like signing, about some of the children's new dreams. Jack was perched on his staff, talking to Toothiana and Baby Tooth, but Hiccup stood next to Toothless, being his normal awkward self. North returned from his office, and entered the open room. "Alright, I bet you are all wondering why I called you here." North said, with seriousness shadowing his face. "Does this have anything to do with what happened with the sun today?" Hiccup asked. "Indeed." North paced, stroking his beard. He seemed at war with himself, with mumbles along the lines of "No, it can not be" and "It could happen". Bunny tapped his foot impatiently. "Oye, are you gonna tell us what's up or not?" North looked at the huddled group of Guardians. He sighed. "I think..." He paused, like he was trying to find the right words. "I think the Lost Princess is alive." Bunny, Tooth and Sandy were shocked, with their eyes as wide as could be. But Jack, Merida, and Hiccup looked at them, with confusion clouding their eyes.

"The lost what now?" Jack said, speaking for the group. "The Lost Princess." North repeated himself. "It can't be, mate." Bunny said, who was clearly frustrated with this new-found fact. "She been gone for hundreds of years." Tooth debated, obviously taking Bunny's side. Sandy stepped up, showing the group around him images of a present, followed by a tooth, an egg, and an arrow pointing to himself. "Sandy has a good point." North said. "Why do the children still believe in us if she really is gone?" North questioned, looking over at Bunny.

"'Ello over here! We're still here." Merida groaned, trying to get the guardians attention. "Can someone please tell us who this "lost princess" is?" Hiccup requested.

"She was the first guardian ever chosen by Manny. She's the Guardian of Imagination and Creativity. She's the very reason children believe in us. She's been here since the dawn of time. She lets people think outside of the box to create new things. In fact, Hiccup's inventing hobby wouldn't be possible without her." North responded.

"So you're telling me that the first airplane, camera, and movie was all her?" Hiccup inquired, feeling rather defeated, like his job was useless. "She only puts the idea and imagination, but you did most of the work." North said. Hiccup sighed in relief.

"-But when she was chosen, Manny didn't have enough power to help her defeat the first threat to the children, Darkness. When all seemed lost, the sun shone through the dark clouds and gave her power. She defeated the darkness, and was blessed with new powers." Bunny continued. "But no one knows what her powers were." Tooth inserted. "One day, she was caught off guard and was taken by the darkness. She's never been seen since."

"And legend has it, that when she was taken, her main source of power became void, causing her to disappear. Instead of having her spirit leave forever, she was reincarnated. But her new spirit was never found." North said. "And she never will, because she's just a legend." Bunny said, stubbornly. "Oh but there is where you wrong Bunny! Man in moon showed me this right before I summoned you here." North said, pulling out a small brown leather book. He flipped to a page near the end of the book, and handed it to the small group.

* * *

**So there you have it, my very first Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons story. Tell me how I did. I honestly think it could've been better, but oh well. I'm moving tomorrow so the next chapter might not be up in the next few days.**

**Question: What do you think the "Lost Princess"'s power(s) should be? **

**- Kaylin**


	2. Chapter 2: The Message

**I give everyone permission to hate me... I started this story, then when I went to write the second chapter, I couldn't come up with anything. It was one of the biggest writer's block I've ever had. So after 10 rough drafts, I give you chapter two. And please, give me ideas on the story, so this will never happen again, Ok? ok. Crap, i just made a Fault in Our Stars reference...I'm gonna go cry now**

* * *

**Previously on The Lost Princess:**

___The warming sun shone brighter, brighter than it should be, considering it was almost winter. He slowly stood up, knowing something wasn't right. The sun sent rays of light, almost blinding the boy. Light bursted everywhere, falling like golden snowflakes. It covered the ground, and the pale boy. "What is this?" thought the boy as he rubbed it between his hands_

* * *

___Hiccup instantly perked up when he hear Merida's name. Jack looked at him and smirked, knowing that his friend has the biggest crush on her since they first meet, even though Hiccup won't admit it. "Calm down Hiccup." Jack said, slightly laughing. "Wh-what ar-are you talking about?" Hiccup stuttered, scratching the back of his neck. "We both know that you, how you say, fancy her." North said, smiling. "Wh-wha-what, pss, n-no I don't." Hiccup said, who was so red, he could've easily passed for a tomato._

* * *

_"Alright, I bet you are all wondering why I called you here." North said, with seriousness shadowing his face. "Does this have anything to do with what happened with the sun today?" Hiccup asked. "Indeed." North paced, stroking his beard. He seemed at war with himself, with mumbles along the lines of "No, it can not be" and "It could happen". Bunny tapped his foot impatiently. "Oye, are you gonna tell us what's up or not?" North looked at the huddled group of Guardians. He sighed. "I think..." He paused, like he was trying to find the right words. "I think the Lost Princess is alive."_

* * *

_"And legend has it, that when she was taken, her main source of power became void, causing her to disappear. Instead of having her spirit leave forever, she was reincarnated. But her new spirit was never found." North said. "And she never will, because she's just a legend." Bunny said, stubbornly. "Oh but there is where you wrong Bunny! Man in moon showed me this right before I summoned you here." North said, pulling out a small brown leather book. He flipped to a page near the end of the book, and handed it to the small group._

* * *

Bunny extend his arm and took hold of the fragile book. His eyes squinted as he tried to make out the words. "What kinda of bloody joke are you trying to play on me?" He asked. "There's nothing but symbols in this book." Jack flew over and grabbed the book from Bunny's hands. He examined the page carefully. He hated to admit it, but Peter Cottontail was right. The book was filled with symbols. Hiccup tried to get a peek at the book, wondering if it was Viking language. but didn't recognize any of the symbols. Merida tried, claiming it was one of the old wood-carver's spells, but nothing. Tooth fluttered over to sneak a peek at the book, and tried to see if she could help. Again, nothing. Jack had the book again, and looked at it one more time. He could've sworn he had seen it before.

_Swish. _

"Did you guys see that?"

"See vhat Jack?" North asked, peering over the small boy.

"The symbol, i-it moved!"

_Swish_

"It moved again."Jack stared at the book, watching the letters dance across the page. The symbols flipped around to make a few read-able words.

_"Once there was a princess, from the kingdom of Corona__" _Jack began to say.

_"Born of the Sun_

_With hair so fine_

_Away she was taken_

_And forbidden from the world by an invisible line_

_The prince must come_

_To take her away_

_Before the blue moon_

_In the garden loom_

_Where moon and water_

_Live in peace_

_Then and only then _

_Will the Lost Princess be revealed._

_But a price must be made_

_A relationship to mend_

_A song to sing_

_A battle to be fought_

_Be careful who you trust_

_For you will be betrayed by some one you love_

_Beware and beworned."_

The rest of the group listened intently, all the way to the very last word.

"That's it." Jack said after finishing the long poem.

"So what does it mean?" Tooth asked, looking at North. Slowly his eyes traveled to Jack, along with the rest of the group.

"What are you guys looking at me for?"

"You have some kind of connection with the Princess, otherwise you couldn't have read the poem." North said, using his arms to dramatize his words.

"Well, it said that the princess is in The Kingdom of Corona, so there's a start." Bunny said.

"You know vhat that means..." North gave Bunny a playful evil look.

"To the sleigh!" He shouted, as he ran to get his coat and hat.

"Oh no, not this again."

* * *

**Whoop whoop. Chapter two, done. And the shortest chapter ever... I'm sorry... Anyway, Ideas, Reviews, PMs, ANYTHING! Wow, I sound really desperate...**

**- Kaylin**


End file.
